


В процессе ликвидации (Process of elimination by Shaitanah)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пост-Рейхенбах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Приходилось ли вам наблюдать за охотой на тигра, доктор Уотсон?" - два обычных человека пытаются смириться с произошедшим, каждый по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В процессе ликвидации (Process of elimination by Shaitanah)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Process of Elimination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323827) by [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah). 



> пост-Рейхенбах (спойлеры)

Джон Уотсон всегда был терпеливым. Единственными, на кого у него терпения не хватало, были папарацци – но о нём они забыли так быстро, что грязь, которой его поливали, не добралась и до подбородка.  
  
Довольно легко заметить слежку, когда уверен, что у людей нет причин за тобой увязываться. На этот раз за ним идёт не репортёр – те не вызывают ничего кроме гнева и раздражения. От этого же человека даже волоски на шее встают дыбом в предвкушении.  
  
Он задумывается: а что если?..  
  
Но всё-таки нет: не в его стиле. Будь он жив, он бы… Во всяком случае, Джону хочется верить, что он бы объявился.  
  
Он набирает номер. А затем ещё раз.  
  
\- Да?  
  
Джон опасается подходить к окнам слишком близко. Неусыпное красное око лазерного прицела наблюдает за ним с крыши здания напротив уже много ночей подряд.  
  
\- Вы хотите меня застрелить? – прямо спрашивает Джон.  
  
\- Но как…  
  
\- Майкрофт. – Джон бросает это имя так небрежно, словно оно всё объясняет. Ему до сих пор противно просить Майкрофта о чём бы то ни было, но всё-таки нужно поговорить со снайпером, а так куда безопаснее, чем подниматься к нему наверх. – Так вы хотите меня застрелить? – повторяет он.  
  
Повисшая тишина говорит куда громче слов. И говорит она о том, что Джон не совсем удачно построил фразу.  
  
\- Точно, - поправляется Джон. – Вы собираетесь меня застрелить?  
  
\- Приходилось ли вам наблюдать за охотой на тигра, доктор Уотсон? – спрашивает человек на том конце провода. У него довольно молодой голос, резкий и практически безликий. Джон не может ни определить по нему акцент, ни сделать какие-либо выводы о говорящем. – Странно, но даже такой великолепный зверь, как тигр порой до смешного легко попадается в ловушку.   
  
Джону об этом ничего не известно, и он спрашивает:  
  
\- А приходилось ли вам приманивать тигра, который уже мёртв?  
  
Так можно ждать до бесконечности.  
  
На том конце провода вешают трубку, вот и весь ответ.  
  
* * *  
  
Элла не знает, как разговорить Джона. Она предлагает ему обратиться к другому специалисту, но ему комфортно рядом с ней, пусть даже от сеансов никакого толку. Его вполне устраивает собственное молчание.  
  
Каждый вечер перед сном он отправляет преследователю сообщение: «Он не придёт», и про себя удивляется, когда успел подхватить от Холмсов склонность к дешёвой театральщине.  
  
Его мучает бессонница, поэтому на собеседованиях он вечно выглядит помятым и усталым. Иногда он выпадает из реальности и пропускает мимо ушей вопросы работодателя. Он до сих пор сидит без работы, что совсем неудивительно – конечно, можно было бы прошерстить старые связи, но врачей недаром учат ставить интересы пациентов выше собственных, и Джон сильно сомневается, что кому-нибудь поможет сердитый и невыспавшийся врач.  
  
Он берёт телефон и уставляется на список контактов. А потом набирает номер, которого там нет.  
  
\- Уйдите оттуда, - говорит он устало. – Он всё равно не придёт.  
  
\- Зачем тогда вы до сих пор ждёте?  
  
С тех самых пор необходимой прелюдией перед сном становится сообщение: «Он не придёт». Каждую ночь.  
  
И каждую же ночь:   
  
\- Вы и сами в это не верите.  
  
\- Он не придёт.  
  
\- Кого вы стараетесь убедить?  
  
Начало всегда одно и то же: Джон звонит по тому номеру. Заканчивается всё тоже одинаково: преследователь вешает трубку.  
  
* * *  
  
Гарри снова запивает, и Джон переселяется к ней. Идея принадлежит Элле: ей кажется, что забота о ком-то сподвигнет Джона поберечь и себя. Сам Джон думает, что в идее есть здравое зерно, только вот пряча алкоголь от сестры, он слишком часто вспоминает, как прятал сигареты от Шерлока.  
  
Звонит телефон, на определителе номера пусто. Джон берёт трубку, потому что звонок начинает раздражать.  
  
\- Жаль, что вы забросили блог, - с места в карьер начинает знакомый голос. – Занимательное было чтиво.  
  
\- Вам что – заняться больше нечем? – огрызается Джон. – А, стоп, секунду: вы что – здесь?  
  
\- Разумеется.  
  
Либо он самый преданный своему делу профессионал на памяти Джона, либо конченый псих.  
  
\- Это просто смешно. Домой к моей сестре он точно не придёт, в конце-то концов!  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? – в трубке слышится сухой смешок. – Я-то пришёл.  
  
* * *  
  
Неделю спустя Гарри клянётся, что справится сама, и буквально умоляет его съехать. Нога снова начинает болеть, и ему стоит большого труда подняться по лестнице в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. Получается, перевезти вещи в новую квартиру он тоже вряд ли сможет. Миссис Хадсон провожает его привычной тёплой улыбкой: пожалуй, только её Джон сейчас и способен вытерпеть рядом. По крайней мере, она не задаёт вопросов. Части тела благополучно исчезли из холодильника, и она притворяется, будто её это устраивает.  
  
\- Вам ещё не надоело? – произносит Джон в трубку.  
  
\- Я охотник, доктор Уотсон, - сухо отвечают ему. – А вы вроде козлёнка, привязанного к дереву вместо приманки. И мы с вами ждём нашего тигра, не так ли?  
  
Чем-то этот человек напоминает Майкрофта, разве что с лёгким флёром безумной целеустремлённости Мориарти.   
  
\- Все говорят, что он был мошенником. Вы им не верите, как я понимаю? – Что-то он сегодня разговорчив. – Каким он был? Хотелось бы узнать, так сказать, из первых рук.  
  
Джону бы повесить трубку, но сон всё равно уже ушёл, целиком и полностью, да и не сказать, чтобы он вообще был. Джон подцепляет шторы специальной палкой с крючком и осторожно раздвигает, вглядываясь в противоположную крышу и пытаясь угадать на ней фигуру во мраке. Интересно, сколько времени они уже знакомы? Вдруг он был одной из тех мигающих красных точек в бассейне?  
  
Джон вздыхает.  
  
\- Невыносимым он был.  
  
Очередной сухой смешок.  
  
\- Да не говорите. – Пауза. – Хотя нет, говорите. Расскажите мне об этом.  
  
Джон искренне изумлён. Он замирает перед окном, на секунду забыв, что так его будет гораздо проще снять.  
  
\- С чего бы? Я об этом даже с психотерапевтом не говорю, зачем мне с вами такие вещи обсуждать?  
  
Он не Майкрофт, он так не попадётся. Пусть и после смерти, всё равно приходится быть осмотрительным.   
  
\- Потому что я выше рангом, капитан Уотсон. – Это шутка, во всяком случае, похоже на то, и снайпер усмехается. Под этой оболочкой ленивого самодовольства в самой сердцевине угнездилось безумие. – И ещё потому, что мы с вами родом из одного и того же мрачного местечка. Мы с вами обычные люди, потерявшие свои билеты в Страну Чудес.  
  
Рука Джона с телефоном вздрагивает. До него наконец доходит убраться от окна, и он ковыляет в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник и отвлечься хоть так.  
  
\- Вы не Шерлока ждёте, - говорит он в трубку. Прозрение случается внезапно, и теперь всё кажется таким очевидным. – Вы ждёте Мориарти.  
  
В трубке воцаряется мёртвая тишина. Джон наливает себе чаю, подходит к окну и безмолвно салютует чашкой. Ему никогда раньше не приходилось лишать кого-то последней надежды.


End file.
